Residential and enterprise customers of network services use various premise equipment for accessing a service provider's network. In addition to basic telephony applications, users of these network services rely on their Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) components for various other applications that may or may not interact with the service provider's network. For example, residential users sometimes use terminal adaptors to access home security systems and business customers access private databases via IP based Private Branch Exchange (PBX) to support telemarketing applications. Sometimes, a custom application or feature that is applied by an end user to the end user device may be adversely affected by an upgrade in the service provider's network.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for monitoring client software usage in end user device in packet-switched networks, e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.